Pokemon Gijinka High School - Non-Canon Lemony Events
by LucarionzX85
Summary: A non-canon extension of Pokemon Gijinka High School, by ZephyrDrakeVandfort2800. See what happens to Drake, an Umbreon Gijinka, in a highschool where anything can happen. Rated M for lemons.


**Woo! This is my second-ish story! I based the characters from ZephyrDrakeVandfort2800's "Pokemon Gijinka High School". Before anything, I would like to say that I have asked for full permission to do what I am doing right now. If you have any doubts, you can PM him or me if you want to ask about that matter. Anyway, since I like trying new things, I have decided to make my first lemon. By the way, this is non-canon so expect lots of different stuff happening. Our writing styles are different, so don't expect the same story delivery. Lastly, I got lazy so I didn't fix the vertical spacing. **

**One more thing, it's taking me longer than usual to write the next chapter of my other story because we will be taking our tests next week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and any of its characters, or the original story.**

* * *

**Part 1: Freya ?**

**~Normal POV~**

Rrrriiiing! Rrrriiiing! The second bell had just rung. Drake and Freya were running late for their next class, biology. They were dismissed a bit late from their previous class AdTech, because no one cleaned up.

"Hurry up!" Drake said, as he hurriedly paced down the stairs. "It's biology, Miss Learent won't mind…" Freya said in a calm, soothing voice. It almost sounded like she was horny. "Miss Learent never notices anything!" Drake said out loud. They had just reached the first floor, so they ran towards the lab.

As expected, Miss Learent was not in the room. Everyone was just there doing whatever they did. Some were sleeping (the class/batch president), some were cramming the requirements for the other subjects, while the rest were either talking to each other or playing games in his/her phones. Drake dropped his things on their group's table. Freya did the same.

Written on the chalkboard, in front of the classroom, was the task the class was assigned to do. Basically, they were supposed to read about the chemical and biological structure of cells and make questions for the upcoming Youth Biology Chemistry And Physics fair next week. Their school would be hosting this event, because it was one of the top highschools in their country. It also said that Miss Learent would be absent for the whole week, since she was chosen, along with a handful of teachers, to participate in an international conference of the natural sciences.

Drake pulled out his Biology book and started reading. Freya, on the other hand, was left alone, obviously being ignore by Drake. It didn't take long before Freya started trying to take all of Drake's attention. "Drake… I'm hungry… I'm really hungry…" Freya whined to him. "Freya, I'm studying…" Drake said without taking his eyes off the book. "please, come with me…" Freya said with even more emotion. "ok, fine…" Drake said, finally giving in. He put down his book and stood up. Freya, already up, went and lead the way. Freya, to Drake's surprise, went to the direction, opposite to the cafeteria. "She probably wants to take the long way…" Drake thought to himself. While they were walking towards a corner, Freya sped up and vanished from Drake's line of sight. Drake kept on walking casually, expecting Freya to suddenly jump out and surprise him.

As he expected, Freya was gone. He looked around, searching for the slightest trace of Freya. Nothing. The hallway split into two directions, in a t-like manner. Drake took the path to the right. He saw a room with its door open, it was dark inside and had cold air blowing from it. He stuck his head inside to see what was inside. Being a dark type, he could see better in dark than in light. Before he saw anything, he felt a strong kick from behind. Drake tumbled and fell inside. A bright beam of light hit him, as he opened his eyes, blinding him temporarily. He felt himself being dragged from behind, by his hands. Drake tried struggling, but found it useless because his arms were bound together. Drake then heard a small click. He assumed it was a lock, because his arms were now un-movable. They were shifted and positioned behind him, anchored to something heavy in that room. A shadowy figure then moved in front of him. Once again, as a dark type, he had no problem seeing who it was. "Hi Drake!" Freya greeted him. "Freya!" Drake screamed in surprise "What's the meaning of this!?" "This is for NOT taking advantage of me during our camping trip." Freya said. "B-but I didn't do anything!" Drake protested. "Exactly…" Freya said with a small, sly grin. "I thought you said you were hungry?" Drake asked, trying to change the subject. "Hungry for your seed, that is." Freya said.

Freya took off Drake's boots. She did the same with his socks. Drake's eyes widened, as he thought of all the things Freya could do to him. She unbuckled his belt and threw it to a corner of the room. Next came off were his pants. Freya's eyes lit up as she saw Drake's member bulging from his shorts. She then teased him even more by tracing her fingers on his legs, up to his thighs. "ohhhh… Freya, stop teasing me…" Drake said, as he got more excited. He could feel it throbbing really hard from his shorts. "If you say so!" Freya said happily, as she pulled off Drake's shorts, now revealing his shaft. Freya brought out her tongue and started licking Drake's shaft. Drake was getting even more excited by this. He shivered as pre-cum flowed out of his shaft. "That's the signal." Freya said. She lowered her head and started sucking on Drake's cock. "Aahhhhh… Ohhhhhh… yeeess..." Drake moaned. After a few minutes, Drake couldn't hold it anymore. "Aahhhhhhhhhh…!" Drake moaned as he came into Freya's mouth, hard. "I believe we're ready now." Freya said after she finished lapping the rest of Drake's cum. "Ready for what?" Drake asked weakly. "For this." Freya replied. She took off her shoes and socks. She then "dramatically" took off her panties in a way that greatly aroused Drake. After a few seconds, Drake's member was up and hard again. Freya leaned closer to him, when Drake started getting second thoughts. "A-are you sure we should be doing this?" Drake asked Freya "I mean, you're in heat. Won't you get-mmmmmphhh!" Drake couldn't speak because Freya put a ballgag in his mouth. She leaned forward and fastened the straps, securing the gag in place.

** ~Drake's POV~**

"Won't you get pregnant?" I tried to say, but I was cut off because Freya put a gag in my mouth. "Mmmmmphhh!" I tried to say through the gag, but it was no use. With my dick hard and throbbing, Freya impaled herself on me and let out a huge moan. I felt her warm lips' ridges, as my shaft penetrated her inner lining. Arceus, it felt like heaven. It was warm and moist where my shaft was able to reach. She hadn't noticed, but I actually had a knot and she hasn't taken it fully yet. I didn't think it could get any better, but it did. Freya started bouncing on me, she went up and down… up and down… up and – whoops! My knot actually managed to slip inside her slit. "Hnnnggggghhh!" I moaned in pleasure. Now was my chance. I knew she would not be able to bounce on me once my knot was inside her, so took the opportunity. I started humping her from below. Of course it took a great deal of my energy, but it was worth it. "Drake! Ohhhhh… yes… harder… Harder!" Freya commanded. Because of the knot, I knew I was in control. I would keep on teasing Freya until she gave in, so I maintained my speed. "I said harder!" Freya commanded with a louder voice. I wanted to say "I'm in control now! Don't tell me what to do!" but since I had a gag, I just frowned at her and said "mmmmmgghhh!" Being horny as fuck, she used Psychic and took my belt, which she threw earlier, and started whipping me with it. "Fuck me harder!" Freya commanded as she brought down the belt on me. "Hnnnnggggghhhh!" I moaned through the gag. I can't believe she actually hit me that hard with that thing! I just kept enduring the hits, hoping she would get the message but apparently, that wasn't happening. At least I still have my jacket and undershirt to initially protect me from the- oh shit, why did I just think about that!? Freya has been constantly trying to break me with her psychic powers, but it was futile since I'm a dark type. All she could do were speak to me telepathically and read my mind. Now that she realized that, she started pulling my jacket and undershirt up to try to remove them. I laughed inside, knowing she would not be able to take them out because of my restraints, but apparently I was wrong. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a pair of scissors and was about to cut them. "Nnnnnngggghhh!" I said, hoping Freya would not cut them. "So, you don't want me to cut these?" she said, referring to my undershirt and jacket. I loved my clothes! I shook my head, hoping she would not do what she was about to do. "Okay then, you know what I want. Do it and I won't lay a finger on these." she said with a smile, knowing she had won. I let out a sigh and nod my head to let her know that I agreed. "Good. Now, do as you're told and hump me harder." she commanded. I let out another sigh. What am I, her personal sex slave? "Harder!" Freya commanded. She was obviously still very horny. I mentally noted that next time, I would prepare for when she would be in heat again. Then I had an idea. Oww, my back is starting to ache from this position. I started pushing harder and harder with every thrust. I was close to breaking her. "Aahhhhhh, Drake!... more… I… want… more…" she said. From the sound of her voice, she was very, very close to climax. After a few more seconds… "Drake, I'm gonna-" she said, right before she exploded on me "aaahhhhh…!" My legs were wet with her bodily fluids and there was a puddle growing rapidly on the floor. It's my turn now. I used all my energy and pounded her as strong as I possibly could. She was still cumming, when I felt close to climax. More. More. More. Mo- "Hnnnnnggggghhh!" I released all that hot seed into her with so much force, from being kept there for so long, that she fainted. I looked around the room, panting hard. There was a really big puddle underneath us. My legs felt warm and I suddenly had an urge to sleep. I felt really tired after that so I decided to take a rest. I just wish Freya had taken off the gag before collapsing . Just as I closed my eyes, I saw a silhouette of a figure enter the door, but I was too tired to care.

* * *

**Funfact: I did this instead of doing my reqs due on the day after I finished this.**

**There will be a part 2,but I'm not sure if I should make any more beyond that.**

**Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think about it.**


End file.
